Random story I created randomly
by FullyMenatlandObsessed
Summary: It involves Prince Zuko and a girl. CHAPTER FIVETEEN! Hope ya like the last chapter.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge...**

I was sitting down on a nice tuesday afternoon. The sun was just beggining to set. I looked at the beautiful sunset.

Then I began to think to myself, 'Why the hell am I sitting watching a sunset. I should be blowing something up or catching some dinner. Or blowing something up and cathing dinner at the same time! Yeah, I like that plan. So I'm a girl but I'm also agood firebender. Ok so I was banished about a week ago. Sheash! Those people talk like its a bad thing. I am so glad to get off that stupid rock! The life at sea is for me. Ok, I'm totaly in denial(sp?), so sue me. At least I have a boat. Ok so EVERYONE has a boat but theres have bad sails or mold. My boat... has bolth.' I sighed.

"Well, at least I'm not dead." I said to myself. "Oh god. I'm talking to myself. I'M TURNING INTO PRINCE ZUKO! Well things could be worse. I could have no food or dri n k a b l e... AHHHH! I'M A HOPELESS LOSER! I'M TO YOUNG TO BE A HOPELESS LOSER! IM ONLY 16!" I cried.

Just then, a huge shadow flew over my head. I looked at it. It was a huge biosen. (sp?) No, It couldn't be. I heard something behind me and turned arround. What did I see? A huge Fire nation ship, and guess what. It was headed straight for me.'The way I see it I havetwo possibilities. One: Get taken abord, get put in a small moldy old deoungeon then get my butt kicked. Or Two: They run over me and I get my butt killed. I am soooooo dead...' I thought.

The Fire nation ship didnt see me so I figured to put on my blindfold. But the ship stoped and I wiped sweat off my forehead. I picked choice one and stearted yelling."HEY! DOWN HERE!"

Someone noticed and said, "State your name, and your buisness." Odd, that voice sounded familiar somehow. The person sounded male, probubly a teenager...

"My name is Who the hell cares and my buisness is **my** buisness!" I yelled.

"Do not speak to Prince Zuko that way, pesant!" A different voice yelled. It was probubly a soldir.

"Thats EX pesant to you! I got banished for nofrikin' reason! Wait a seccond, Zuko? Zuko are you up there!" I yelled.

He looked over the edge. Yep, it was him. "Zuki! Long time no see!" I yelled.

"Is that you?" He asked.

"Ya better belive it!" I yelled back.

"What do you want?" He yelled.

"I want to get off this moldy boat, Take a bath, and have some food and drinkable water!" I yelled.

"Good luck tryin' to accomplish that." He yelled teasingly and before I knew it I was on his ship. Not standing In mold... Or bird crap...


	2. FInaly aboard

**Chapter One...**

**My name is Marina, I should have told you that before. Im a firebender named Marina, When in dought BLAME THE AUTHOR:P**

**Marina's POV**

"YEAH! FINALY OFF THAT CRAPPY PEICE OF WOOD! TAKE THAT STUPID BIRD THAT KEPT CRAPING ON MY BOAT! I'LL TAKE MY VICTORY AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR..." I yelled but was cut off by Zuko saying, "Marina, you're just on a diferent boat."

"Oh, right..." I said blushing. "Just forget I said that..."

"Yep, Its the same Marina i knew as a kid." Zuko said.

"Whats that supposed to mean, Zuki?" I asked.

"Stop calling me that." He said.

"I'll call you Zuki whenever I want, Zuki. And theres nothing you can do to stop me." I said.

"You are defienetly(I suck at spelling...) Marina, Just as crazy as ever..." He said.

"Thank you, Zuki." I said than ran over and hugged him. Zuko blushed.

I giggled. "There is nothing more fun than seeing youblush" I said.

"Hey..." He said.

"Would you like some tea?" Uncle Iroh asked.

'Whats with this guy and tea... Thats Iroh for ya...' I thought.

**Zuko's POV**

'How long has uncle been sanding there...' I thought.

I blushed at the thought. Of corse, Marina broke out in laughter. Infact she started rolling on the floor.

"Uncle, I have never wanted your duiscusting tea, What makes you think I want it now?" I harshly told Uncle Iroh.

**Marina's POV**

After a few mor minutes of rolling on the ground with uncontrolable laughter I finally stoped.

"So what did you ask, Iroh." I said.

"I wanted to know if you would like some tea." He told me.

"Great, I love tea." I said.

"I'll have some tea, Uncle." Zuko said smileing.

I looked at him funnky. "You hate tea, Zuki."

"Nonsence, I love tea. Right Uncle?" I said.

Uncle staired at him for a moment before he said."But you ha... Ahhh!" Zuko kiked Iroh in the shin but kept on smileing, as if I didn't notice.

"Tea, right." Said Iroh before he limped off.

'That was messed up.' I thought. 'Wait a seccond'

I smiled then giggled.

"What's to funny now." He asked.

"You are." I said continuing to giggle.

"Of coarse..." He said.

* * *

DO you like the stupid fluffy story with no point... then review.. you can tell me how much it sucks...


	3. A strange conversation

**Chapter three: A srange conversation**

**Marina's POV**

I woke up, It was a cold morning. I went to the kitchen where the cheif was cooking brocoli. I stood there and watched him fill the pot up with water.

"Is something wrong." He asked noticeing that I was watching him.

"Um, Its just that..." I trailed off

"Yes.." The cheif said.

"Well, the brocoli.." I trailed off again.

"Is there something wrong with the brocoli?" He asked.

"No, it's well..." I once again trailed off.

"Let mw take a shot in the dark: Theres something wrong with my cooking." He said sounding irritated. "Well, then would you like to cook it."

"Ummm... Okaaaaaay." I said.

* * *

"Try it again, Prince Zuko." Iroh said while teaching him. 

Zuko had a Imgettingtikedoffnowuncle look on his face. He tried to do the move again, but failled.

"Why cant I get this!" Zuko yelled into space.

"It's ok, Zuki, You'll get it." I said.

"OK MRS SMARTY ASS! YOU DO IT!" He yelled at me.

I shot him my famous , ice-cold gares and he took a step back. I stood up and preformed the move perfectly.

"Fine." He mumbled under his breath.

Zuko was fighting against a soldir when he sliped, fell on his back and was hit in the arm by a fireball.

I ran over to him when the ships private doctor started running over.

"I'll take over _little girl_." The doctor said.

I glared at him and was about to attack when Iroh grabbed my arms. I dragged him at least 10 inches and gave up.

**

* * *

Iroh's POV **

"I don't get what her problum is." The cheif said to the rest of the crew. "Who does this Marina girl think she is?"

"I don't know, but I know Zuko fears her."The doctorsaid. "She just gave him a glare then he backed off."

"I seem to remember him kissing up to her, too." A soldir said.

"Well, thats strange." Another soldir said. "I wounder who she really is."

"She _is_ one of the strongest fire benders I've ever met." I said.

"OH, Genera Iroh!" Said the cheif.

"Calm down. I already herd you." I said.

"So, who is she?" One of the soldirs asked.

"Well, back in the Fire Nation's capital she was..." I tailed off.

'People seem to do that alot.' I thought.

"She was..." Thedoctor asked.

"JustPrinceZuko's girlfriend."I said.

"Prince Zuko had a girlfriend?" Half of the crew said in unicin.

"Yes. I remember the day they met." I said.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Out of my way" 9-year-old Prince Zuko comanded Marina._

_"Why should I?" She said coldly._

_"Because I'm the prince and you have to listen to me." He said._

_"Oh yeah." She said, getting into fighting position._

_"Yeah." He said, also getting into fighting position._

_3 minutes later..._

_"OWCH!" Zuko said, landing flat on his face. _

_Marina walked away with a smirk._

_"Are you alright?" I asked Prince Zuko._

_"I think I'm in love..." Zuko said._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Okaaaay." The cheif said.

"She's grown at least 50 times stronger since then." I said.

"I don't belive that for a seccond." He said quietly.

"Oh really." A voice said from behind.

"Hello Marina." I said witha smile.

"Is that how you really feel." She said with a glare and a frown. He jumped back.

"So tought." She said.

"I wouldn't get on her bad side." I warned him.

"But shes just a girl." He said.

She glared at him and lifted her arms. Two soldirs made of fire emerged out of the ground and stood beside her. Two huge fireballs apeared on her hands.

"Calm down, Marina." I told her.

She put down he hands and all the fire disapeared.

* * *

**Marina's POV**

I stomped down the hall angrly.

'Who does that bitch think he is. What a gay ass!' I thought.

Zuko was walking down the hall when I was (comeing from the other direction), " Hello." He said.

"WHAT!" I yelled at him.

He steped back and gulped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zuki." I said. "I lost control."

"Uh..." He said.

"I guess I just... Never mind." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I just feel like nobody respects me anymore. I mean, Is this what being banished is like?" I said, or asked. What do you want from me!

"Don't worry. I..." He trailed off.(Big suprize)

"What ia it." I asked.

He looked around, some soldirs walked by.

'Better read his mind.' I thought.

'Oh, I cant tell her here. You're still in love with her arn't you. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' He thought.

'Thats messed up.' I thought.

"You forgot didn't you..." I said.

'Forgot what...' He thought.

"Forgot about my abilities." I answered his thoughts.

'Shit! This soundis important.' He thought.

"DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU! IM A..." I looked nervously at the guard passing by.

I leaned close and wispered in his ear, "Phycic." Then stepped back.

"THATS NOTHING! I..." Looked at the same guard that cocked an eyebrow.

He leaned close and wispered, "Still love you." Then stepped back and turned his head, tring to hide his embaressment.

"Really?" I asked him quietly. He nodded.

I smiled, grabbed his hand and led him to his room.

The gaurd shrugged and walked off.


	4. I really cant think of a title

**Chapter four: I really cant think of a title**

**FMO: Seriously help me out, I cant think of a title.**

**Marina's POV**

One week later...

"I'M GONNA BASH HIS FACE IN!" I screamed to myself.

"ZUKI!" I screached at the top of my lungs.

Zuko was sitting next to his uncle, eating, or should I say picking at breakfast. He was stareing at the food but breifly looked up to see what I wasyelling at. I took the oportunity to try to punch his face but was stopped by uncle who grabbed my fist.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLUM?" He sreamed.

"YOU'RE MY DAMN PROBLUM!" I yelled, louder than he did.

"What did my nephew do now?" Iroh asked.

"Can I have a moment alone with Zuki?" I asked trying my best to look inocent.

"I'm staying right here." Iroh said noticeing the evilness in my eyes.

"FIne by me." I sain than dragged Zuko (by his ears) to the storage place thingy. I hid behind some crates and covered his mouth.

"Zuki, If I tell you this, you realize you may die, and if you tell **anyone** I will personaly kick your ass." I said and moved my hand.

"God thats reasureing." He said.

I slowly took a deep breath and said, "Zuki, before I tell you..." I gave him a pashonite kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked utterly confussed.

"So you wont mind as much when I tell you." I said.

"Tell me **what**?" He asked again.

I leaned forard and said in his ear, "I'm... preagnant."

"WHAT!" He yelled louder than ever before, his eyes wide.

"You heard me!" I yelled at him.

"No! I heard incorrectly!" He yelled.

One word crossed my mind: Denial.

"DO I LITARALY HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!" I yelled, compeatly ticked off.

"YES!" He yelled again.

"FINE! P-R-E-A-G-N-A-N-T! I can't get **any** more clear?" I secrached.

"WHAT THE..." I put a hand over Zuko mouth.

"Quiet... We have a visitor." I said motioning to a pile of crates.

I walked to the pile to see a gapeing Uncle Iroh.

"Oh, don't think that 'Why was I so curious' crap! I can very well read your thoughts!" I yelled visiously at the fat bastard.

That statement caused Iroh to gape more and me to hit my hand to my forehead. Zuko tried you use this oportunity to try to escape but I grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're goin'" I said at Zuko.

"Marina with uncontrolabe mood swings: Just what this world needs!" He yelled at me.

"It's not like it's **my** fault! It's yours!" I yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" He yelled back.

Iroh's eye twiched, wich caused me to glare at him. I let go of Zuko and grabbed Iroh's shirt.

"Listen, not a word..." I gave him a peirceing stare, "Or else."

"But won't everyone find out in nine months when..." I cut off Zuko with yet another glare.

"Shut up before I make you." I said and Zuko froze.

"Not... A... Word..." I said.

**Weird narrator guy: Seven Months Later...**

**Zuko's POV**

"Well thats reallystrange how the comet was delayed. How do comets get delayed and a better question is: By what?" I said.

I looked at Marina. 'She is... fat. Oh god, I'm thinking insaults about a phycic, Infront of her. Man I'm an idiot.' I thought.

"Yes you are." She said. "Its just so pathetic. You cant even catch a 12-year-old boyand you're insaulting me. That is sooooo messed up. Speaking of the Avatar, here is he oh-so-mighty-prince?"

"Stop yelling!" He yelled.

"Zuki, I wasn't yelleing." I said back.

"Sir, we've found the Avatar." A soldier said.

"Finally!" Marina said, alitle irratated.

It was pretty aperent she was peagnant now... Her stomach's a mellon.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"He was seen traveling east." The soldier replied.

"Then fallow him." Zuko snapped.

"Yes sir, but, how will we capture him when we find him?" He asked.

"Ooh, Ooh! I have an idea!" Marinacried.

"What is it?" I saidexitedly.

"What if you had a poor, defevceless, _preagnant_, girl as a prisoner." She said smileing.

"Where are we going to find someone like that?" He aked. Marina and the soldier bolth slapped there faces.

"I'm going to _pretend_ to be your prisoner so when the Avatar comes you can use me as bait. And when you fail miserabley to capture him he will take me and I will capture himm and take him to the ship." She explained.

"Thats a great ide. Wait a minute!" I said.

"Ok, so we take my plan. I'm a great actress and since my name is Marina I will use my telepaty to do fake water bending. I'm a genius!" She said with exitement.


	5. Random fluffy chapter of DOOM!

**Marina: Ooh! I had a brilliant idea!**

**Zuko: Great. And I care because…**

**Marina: Because, It'll help you catch the avatar.**

**Zuko: Whopdie flippin' doo. I was doing fine on my own.**

**Maria: So… What you're saying is you haven't been banished from your own nation for three years, and you have the avatar in a prison cell downstairs.**

**Zuko: Well… Uh… AT LEAST IM NOT PREAGNANT!**

**Marina: First or all, you're a guy. And second, IT IS NOT _MY_ FAULT ALREADY! I told you that last chapter!**

**Zuko: Well, um…**

**Marina: You can't think of a comeback, can you?**

**Zuko: Uh… SCREW YOU! Zuko runs off**

**Marina and FMO: Okaaaaaay… Ooh! A kitty! MINE!**

**Back to the story…**

**Zuko's POV**

'Well, that was messed up.' I thought. 'Marina's plan better work or… Something like that. This is pathetic. Here I am, being controlled by a teenaged girl who has nothing better to do than write a retarded fanfic and control my life and this is all she can come up with is this…'

"That is weird, huh?" Said a voice from behind him.

"Stop reading my mind! Damn you FMO! You just _had_ to make her psychic, didn't you?" I screamed into space.

"Who are you screaming at?" Marina asked.

"Um… LOOK! A KITTY!" I yelled and pointed in a random direction.

"KITTY-WITTY!" Marina yelled and ran off (in the wrong direction).

"Idiot." I thought aloud and, like a pregnant blur, she ran in front of me.

"Ok, You have five minutes to take that back." She said sternly.

'Oh, how the hell did she hear me? I was being quiet. Damn telepaths.' I thought. Before I realized what I was thinking, my back was slammed against the nearest wall.

"Oh, five minutes, five seconds. Apparently I'm bad at math." She said.

(FMO speaks… "That was for you, Just plain insane! Go Danny phantom!" FMO has spoken…)

"Dammit, woman! Can you go ONE day without having uncontrollable mood swings!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "Get over yourself you god dammed son of a…"

A guard walked in and said, "Sir, we've spotted the avatar."

"Yay! I hope I get nominated for an Oscar for this!" Marina said excitedly. "Everyone out, I have to change."

By the time I was out and had closed the door, she ran through fully dressed in a blue dress that went down to her knees and asked, "How do I look?"

'Like a stupid water tribe imbecile.' I thought then said. "You look great."

She just gave me a death stare then it hit me: WHY THE HELL WAS I THINKING THAT IN FRONT OF A PSYCIC?

"Uh… Sorry about that…" I said, nervous of her mood swings.

She just stomped out angrily.

"That's going to come back to haunt me, isn't it?" I asked myself.

**Marina's POV**

'What is that idiot thinking? Wait, scratch that, I know what he was thinking. Then he's just an idiot.' I thought to myself. 'Wait a second, did Zuko remember to tell the crew about the plan…. I'm screwed…'

"ZUKO!" I yelled.

"What did I do now?" He asked walking up to me.

"Did you tell the crew about the plan?" I asked, trying not to look to intimidating.

"I… uh…" He stuttered.

"YOU FUCKHEAD!" I yelled.

"Um… I'm going to tell the crew now… over there." He managed to say then ran off.

'Thought so.' I thought and walked off.

**After blah, blah, blah… (Ten minutes)**

"Sir, we are getting close to the avatar." A guard said to Zuko.

"Finally! It's been **forever**!" I yelled.

"It's been ten minutes, Marina. Calm down." Said Zuko.

"Let's get going!" I said cheerfully then Zuko walked on deck.

**

* * *

**

**WEEEE! The random fluffyness! Ho do ya like it? _REVIEW!_**


	6. The avatar

**Marina: That last chapter was kinda…**

**Zuko: Stupid.**

**Marina: Yeah and the plot was kinda…**

**Zuko: Dead.**

**Maria: And we all where kinda…**

**Zuko: Idiots.**

**Marina: No that was just you.**

**Zuko: … I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.**

**Marina: You're just afraid I'll whop your butt.**

**Zuko troughs a piece burning coal at Marina's head. It stops in mid air, burns out and goes flying back to Zuko's head.**

**Marina: Direct hit. Ya might wanna get that checked out. Hehe…**

**Zuko runs around screaming with a small but hot piece of coal on his forehead.**

**Aang, Katara, and Sokka: Yay! We're in this chapter!**

**Aang: The Avatar is finally in a fanfic about Avatar: The last air bender.**

**FMO: I'm bored! Let's get on with the story.**

**Zuko: The pain! My head, IT BURNS… AGAIN! God, why does my face ALWAYS get burned!**

**FMO: Shut up so we can get on with all of your pathetic existences! Except Marina and Zuko, YOU ROCK!**

**Katara's POV (Cuz Aang and Sokka are Idiots)**

"Foooood." Sokka moaned.

"You wouldn't be so hungry if you didn't eat it all at breakfast. Witch reminds me; Breakfast was only **ONE** hour ago." I said a bit agitated.

"Need foooood." He moaned again. "Can't we stop for supplies or something?"

"Sokka, I think you're forgetting two things: One, We have no money and Two, Prince Zuko is right behind us. He'd surly capture Aang if we stop." I said in awe at his stupidity.

"She's right, Sokka." Aang said agreeing.

"Why do you always have to take her side?" Sokka asked obviously trying to avoid the topic but to embarrassed to admit it.

"Because she's always right." Aang said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, Katara, if you know so much, Tell me why Prince Zuko hasn't fired at us if he's seen us." Sokka asked smartly.

"Sokka, give me the telescope." I said calmly.

"Why should I?" Sokka said reluctantly.

"Because I am a water bender and we are flying over the ocean." I said.

"Fine..." He mumbled and handed me the telescope.

"Ok, I see Prince Zuko walking on deck. He's motioning for someone to follow him… It's a… girl?" I said repeating what I saw.

"A girl. I can't believe that someone with a huge ugly scar on his face can pick up a girl." Sokka said.

(FMO speaks… "Slaps Sokka. HIS SCAR IS AUSOME IDIOT!" FMO has spoken…)

"Wait a second, that girl is from the water tribe! Now he's ordering her to do something. She's doing a water bending move…" As soon as I said that, the clouds that concealed us parted.

"We're all screwed, aren't we?" Sokka said. I nodded in agreement.

Soon after, huge fire balls were flying towards us. Aang tried his best to steer clear of them, but one hit Appa's foot.

"Appa can't fly anymore! We're going down!" Aang yelled.

"Aang, why are you yelling? It's not even loud." I asked.

Before he could answer (cough, cough, make an excuse, cough.) we hit the water right in front of Zuko's ship. The worse part is, the ship didn't tip over from the wave or get any of them wet.

"Surrender now, Avatar, and nobody gets hurt." Prince Zuko said gesturing to the tied up fat girl.

'Wait a minute, she's not fat, and she's pregnant!' I thought, fear starting to show on my face.

"You wouldn't dare hurt a pregnant girl!" I screamed outraged. Apparently nether Sokka nor Aang noticed she was pregnant and they began to worry.

"Don't hurt that girl." Aang, Sokka and I said simultaneously.

"Yeah, don't hurt that girl." The pregnant girl said.

"Silence her." Zuko commanded one of his guards.

He got a piece of cloth out and firmly tied it around the girl's mouth.

"Surrender, or else…" He warned.

"Ok, I give up…" Aang said then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to escape soon so wait for me."

I nodded slowly, trying not to be noticed. He stood up and air bended himself to Zuko's ship.

Zuko sent guards to get Aang and pushed the girl passed him. When the guards went to get him, he air bended them on their backs, grabbed the girls arm and air bended them back onto Appa.

"Yip, Yip!" Sokka yelled and the bison ascended into the sky.

**Marina's POV**

'How the hell can that thing fly with a burnt foot? FMO, you left something rather stupid in the middle of the story AND I AM DISPLEASED!' I thought. 'Oh, better get on with the plan.'

"Thank you. Thank you! THANK YOU!" I yelled and hugged the bald kid.

"You're… chocking… meeee..." He struggled to say.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so happy!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, I don't think we where properly introduced." The water tribe girl said, "I'm Katara, this is my brother, Sokka, and this is Aang. He's the…"

"Avatar." I said finishing her sentence.

"Right, who are you?" Katara asked.

"I'm Marina. It's so nice to meet you." I said as kindly as possible.

"That's a nice name." Katara complemented.

"Look, an Island!" Aang said pointing to a nearby island.

**On the island…**

"Ok, So I'll get the fire wood." Sokka said.

"I'll put up the tents." Katara said.

"And I'll get the food." Aang added.

"No need." I said.

"But, we have to set up camp." Katara argued.

"Oh, we will, just leave it to me." I said.

I lifted my arms up and all sorts of fruit and plenty of fire wood came to us. Then I turned to the unmade tent witch immediately set it up.

"How's that?" I said smirking and turning to meet the wide-eyed, open-mouthed stares.

"How… did you…" Sokka said in awe.

"Oh, that. It's just my telepathy. It comes in handy, but you're on your own with the fire." I said secretly amused at their amazement.

"… Telepathy? If you could use telepathy than why didn't you escape earlier?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Two reasons. One: I was afraid, and two: I feel sorry for that scarred guy." I answered.

"Oh… So what we're you afraid of?" Sokka asked.

"That guy, the one with the scar on his face. It scares me to even think about it." I said.

"That's Prince Zuko, I can understand that." Katara said.

"Yeah…" Aang said.

"So, why do you feel sorry for him?" Katara asked.

"Well, it's because he was banished." I said.

"Really, how?" Aang asked.

"Ok, he was 14. He went to a meeting in a war room. So this general was planning to sacrifice an entire fleet of the army to hold of the earth kingdom. Prince Zuko wouldn't stand for it so he spoke up and said how it would be betraying them. This offended the general and he challenged him to a fire duel. To show he wasn't afraid Prince Zuko accepted, but he misunderstood. Sure it was the general he spoke against but the Fir Lord was the one who was offended so instead of the general, he would have to fight his own father. He didn't want to fight his father, who would? So instead he begged for forgiveness. And, well, you know the scar on his face…" I trailed off.

"Oh…" Katara said grimly.

Sokka looked at me for a moment and said, "So… Who's the father?" trying to get off the subject.

"Yeah, who?" Aang asked.

"You can't just ask someone that!" Katara yelled.

'Oh no! I didn't plan this! What the fuck am I supposed to say? Think, think dammit! I got it!' I thought and lowered my head.

"Is something wrong? Did they offend you?" Katara asked.

"No… It's just…" I said.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"I was… raped." I whispered.

"Oh, you poor girl!" Katara said, running over and hugging me, Sokka looked sympathetic and Aang… didn't really know what we where talking about.

"By who?" Sokka asked and Katara shot him a death glare. (Almost half as terrifying as mine.)

Fake tears streamed down my cheeks, 'Oh no, don't say his name. Don't say…', "Prince Zuko…" I mumbled.

Katara gasped and hugged me tighter. Sokka sat up and said, "I knew that Prince Zuko was messed up but… MAN he's **really** messed up!"

Just then, a leamer climbed down a tree and sat on Sokka's head. It made weird squeaking noises and Sokka ran around in circles screaming, "AHHH! THERES SOMETHING ON MY HEAD!"

I laughed and said, "Thanks for making me fell better."

"It's late, we should go to sleep." Aang suggested.

"Ok, night everyone." I said.

"Good night." Katara and Sokka said in unison.

Once they were all asleep I went over to Aang. He was dead asleep… Good, it would be easier this way.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated. (Pays someone to beat me up.) I've been on vacation. SUMMERTIME! SCHOOL IS **OVER**! Oh, I'm as giddy as a school girl who just got out of school… I **am** a giddy school girl who just got out of school! YAY! Oh, btw, **_REVIEW NOW!_**

I **REFUSE** to update untill I get some reviews!(1 or 2 will do) I want to know you are reading, Dammit! (Smiles sweetly)


	7. Okaaay

**Marina: Yay! I'm gonna capture the Avatar!**

**Sokka: Hey! That's my fruit, MoMo!**

**MoMo: Squeak.**

**Aang: Don't capture me!**

**Katara: Um…**

**Zuko: Who the hell is that guy?**

**Bob the builder: I'm Bob the builder!**

**Everyone: Look! He's wicked! Get him! No one morns the wicked so we have to bring him, down!**

**Background people from wicked: Hey! That's our line!**

**FMO: I gotta stop writing these…**

**Marina's POV**

As I was about to grab him…

"MoMo! Give me back my friggin' peach!" Sokka who was somehow awake and chasing MoMo ran by. MoMo ran in front of me and dropped the peach on my head.

"AH! What the hell are you trying to do, kill me? I'm fucking allergic to peaches!" I screamed then clamped a hand over my mouth.

Katara and Aang both woke up. "Dammit." I cussed under my breath.

I quickly used my telekinesis to levitate Aang and myself and flew off.

"Must… not… sing… defying gravity…" I mumbled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Shut up." I said quietly.

In a second we where out of the forest (Did I mention they where in a forest) and on the beach. I looked around for a minute then spotted Zuko's fire navy ship and flew off that way.

"Do you work for Prince Zuko or something?" Aang asked.

"No way… how did you ever figure it OF CORSE I DO!" I yelled.

"But didn't he rape you?" He asked.

"I WAS FUCKING MAKEINGIT UP!" I yelled.

"Well, you don't have to cuss at me because you lied." He said.

"Oh, just shut up!" I said **very** agitated.

"Why are you working for Zuko? You're from the water tribe." He said.

"No, I'm from the fire nation! I am dressed like a water tribe bitch!" I yelled.

"Well, I didn't expect clothing to lie too." He said softly.

"Hey, If you weren't raped by Zuko, then who's the father?" He asked.

"Uh, Zuko…" I said.

"But, if he didn't rape you then…" He started.

"Yes! Now shut up!" I yelled.

"Wait, last chapter you didn't know what rape was and… now you do." I said confused.

"Blame the author…" He said.

Suddenly, a small dark clout flies above Aang's head and he is hit with lightning. The author rolls on the floor laughing…

We FINALY reached the ship; Zuko was standing on deck waiting.

"Hey, Zuki, one Avatar telepathically raped up and ready to go!" I yelled.

"How did you catch him so fast?" Zuko yelled.

"Zuki?" Aang said.

"That's what I like to call him, it embarrasses him." I said

"Marina!" He yelled.

"You rang." I said.

"Your real name _is _Marina. But you're…" I cut Aang off.

"A fire bender."

"Actually, I was going to say from the fire FIRE BENDER? But you're a water bender! I saw you!" He yelled.

"What part of _Telekinesis_ can you not comprehend?" I said sarcastically.

"Put him in the prison cell!" Zuko ordered his crew.

**2 hours later, in the prison cell…**

"I get it! You use telekinesis to do fake water bending!" Aang said excitedly.

I was silent.

'I took him 2 hours to figure it out… FMO you must really hate him.' I thought.

(FMO specks… "Guilty as charged. Screw you Aang worshipers! Go to hell! Unless you are my fan, then you are fuckin' awesome!" FMO has spoken…)

"Okay. That's it! I am not wanted in this fic so I am going to leave!" Aang screamed.

"But, you're the prisoner. You can't leave!" I yelled.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" Aang said and got a delete button and deleted himself from the story.

"Now what?" I asked myself.

**

* * *

**

Author's mindless rambling…

**Ok. So maybe that was messed up at the end but I got tired of typing so… yeah. There ya go… I'll replace that in the next chapter. Ok, so don't kill me… Yeah, so… bye!**


	8. Almost serious converstion

**Narrator: _Last time on Random story I created randomly…_**

_**(On phone)"Cut the wire"**_

"_**Which one, hurry, Ten seconds left…"**_

_**(Static) "Cut the" (Static) "Red"**_

"_**What, the red… Ok"**_

_**(Cuts the red wire)**_

"_**What? The timers going faster!"**_

"_**Get out of there!"**_

"_**I can't It's too late, It's gonna blow!"**_

_**(Explosion)**_

"_**Are you there? Marina. MARINA?"**_

**_  
_FMO: Who is that guy? I did not hire that guy. I WAN'T TO KNOW WHO HIRED THIS GUY! What the fuck where whoever you are thinking!**

**Aang: I thought it would be funny…**

**FMO: Just for that, I'm gonna make your life hell… I'd run if I where you…**

**Marina's POV**

Aang comes back in a flash of light, laughing his ass off.

"I got you with the whole delete thing." He said.

"I am so over this job…." I said in a flat tone.

"I don't know why I cam back exactly, I should still be at that bar with Katara." He said.

"I want a lawyer." I said.

"Hey, that's not in the script." He said.

"Neither is me breaking your throat in two, but that can be arranged." I said.

"That's a mean thing to say…" He said looking at the ground.

I got up, threw him in the prison cell, locked the door and left him there. While I took the keys with me…Hehe…

"That's not in the script ether!" I heard him yell as I closed the door.

"Haven't you ever heard of improv?" I whispered.

Zuko was walking by at the time.

"Zuki, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked.

"Sure…" He said.

"In private…" I said glaring at the twenty guards listening in.

"Okaaaay." He said slowly.

So we went to his room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"How can I come home with you?" I asked.

"What?" He said surprised.

"I don't think your father would understand if I came home pregnant with your child…" I said.

"Oh, I see. Well don't worry; I'm almost positive that uncle has already done something stupid to tell him." He said.

"If you say so…" I said. "Well now what?"

"It's music night tonight." He said.

"But isn't that in two weeks?" I asked.

"They moved it to today because we caught the avatar." He said.

"We?" I said. "Don't apologize, I know you want to take the credit, it's a guy thing, right?"

"I guess so… but it doesn't make it right…" He said.

"CEASE CAKE!" A man walking by said.

"Thank you." Zuko and I said in unison.

We both took slices and ate them.

"Now what was I saying, oh yeah… but it doesn't make it right…" He said.

"………… what's my line?" I asked.

Looks at script.

"What? As if I'd say that. Okay, ya know what. Screw this." I said than burned the script. "As of now, this fanfic is UNSCRIPTED!"

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

"WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT!" I screamed. "IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!"

"We're on the ocean…" He said.

"IT'S A FREE OCEAN!" I said.

"Noooooooo…" He said.

"Alright, you're binging down the mood…" I said.

"This is really boarding…" He said.

"Yeah, so this fic will end in five, four, three, two, two, two, on"

**Authors Mindless rambling…**

**So there ya go a new chapter. Go celebrate somewhere. I'M TOT IN A FRIGGIN RUSH TO UPDATE! I HAVE STUFF I NEED TO DO TO! Ok, buh bye…**


	9. So thats where my mask went

**Narrator: It's here! It's now! It's the new chapter for Random story I created randomly!**

**FMO: This idiot won't leave me the fuck alone!**

**Sokka: I want food!**

**Aang: I want out of this prison cell!**

**Katara: I want to go back to the bar with Aang!**

**Zuko: I want my nation!**

**Marina: I want to know what the fuck is going on!**

**FMO: So do I…**

**On with the friggin chapter**

**Marina's POV**

I was walking down the hall to my room.

I thought I would stop by to annoy Aang on the way.

I opened the door to see him and…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.

He wasn't there, how did he escape? IT'S NOT FRIGGIN POSSIBLE!

Not only did I lock the prison cell, I licked the door to the room that has the prison cells. It is not humanly possible to get through to locks with only a little water bending and air bending.

I ran out the door and who did I run into? The guard I told to watch the friggin Avatar!

"Where were you?" I demanded.

"I was on break." He said.

"Who let you go on break?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment.

"No one authorized your little break, did they?" I asked.

"No, and if your wise you won't tell anyone." He said coldly.

"Is that a threat?" I said token aback. "I only get threats from people who want to die."

"Oh really." He said.

"And most of the time I grant there wishes." I said.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." He said smugly.

"No, a challenge would be to tell Zuko that you where taking a 'break' when the Avatar ESCAPED!" I yelled at the end.

"What!" The guard yelled.

"Uh huh. Then you where drinking friggin coffee, the Avatar got away!" I yelled.

"Maybe it's your fault then, if you hadn't captured him in the first place…" He said but I cut him off.

"It would take you longer to return home." I said a grin playing on my face.

'I love taking men's own words and changing them into something that backfires in there friggin faces…' I thought to myself.

"You're such annoying girl!" The guard said.

"Thank you, you are too." I said grinning.

The guard growled. "How dare you!"

"Like this… You lazy little gay ass." I said.

"You're trying my patience." He said with his hand balled into a fist.

"I'm trying my patience, too." I said.

"What?" The guard said confused.

"I'm my patience what I trying am what?" I said.

The guard looked at me funny.

"Am what trying I'm patience what my?" I said again.

The guard held his head.

"Ugh, headache…" He mumbled.

Then Zuko walked out of the captains' coop. looking unhappy.

"What is it Zuki?" I asked as he passed by.

"Zhao got a promotion and is now in charge of the Avatar search." He said. "At least we have him locked up."

"About that, the guard has something to tell you." I said then ran to my room.

Even in my room I could hear Zuko yell, "WHAT?"

I lay on my bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking about how the guard was going to die…

I yawned, I was a little tired.

The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

………

I awoke to a sound like thronging.

I saw Zuko on the floor, rummaging threw my chest looking for something.

He held something in his hands: A black ninja suit.

"Found it…" He whispered to himself.

He picked up my blue freaky mask and stood up.

"What ya doin?" I asked and he froze.

"Oh, uh, N-nothing…" He said.

He ran out of my room and down the hall.

I went on deck, it was sunset already.

'Music night…' I thought.

I went below deck again.

……..

"Thank god it's over!" I said as everyone left for bed.

"Marina." Iroh began, "Where is Zuko? He missed music night."

I shrugged.

'That's suspicious… And now I don't give a damn.' I thought and headed off to bed.

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**Sorry it took so long. I didn't know what to write since Marina burned the script. I love you guys for being so patient. Have a cookie! (Passes around cookie jar)**


	10. The diary

**FMO: I'm BACK! I was on vacation for a while. Any who… I'm just gonna go ahead and get on with the chapter…(P.s. I bound and gagged the Narrator)**

**Chapter 10! YAY!**

**Iroh's POV**

It was four p.m. before Zuko woke up; Marina had been annoying the crew waiting for Zuko to wake up so she could annoy him. I had been watching her that morning and afternoon to make sure she never got violent. So far all she did was poke, scream at and disrupt the crew the entire day. It was three o' clock. An hour before Zuko woke up and…

"A little girl such as you should respect the hard work of this crew!" A soldier yelled after being annoyed by Marina.

"A fucker such as you should respect the fact that I can blow up your brain with the power of my thoughts alone." Marina said smirking.

"I doubt it!" The man said on the verge of laughing.

"I would not be so sure of that. Marina has been known to kill, burn, blow up and do criminal things." I said taking a sip of tea.

"Ya see he knows not to mess with me because I do fucking murders and other crimes sometimes." Marina said grinning triumphantly.

"I know that the entire crew agrees with me, and would no doubt help me to teach you some manners!" The man yelled threateningly.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my fucking boots over here." She remarked sarcastically.

"I'm with him!" Another man shouted.

"Me too!" Another added.

It was not long before the entire crew was ready to attack her.

Marina grinned evilly. "Good, I feel like having a little fun today."

Marina glared at me to warn me not to interfere. So I didn't, even though I was a general, this girl was stronger than me and I did not want to get on her bad side.

She stood in her fighting position while the crew got into theirs. This would be interesting…

Four of the guards ran at her with fire balls in their hands. She smirked and threw her hands back, then brought them forward, a fireball forming in them. It grew in size until it turned into a giant dragon. The fire dragon raced forward and bit the four men, leaving them nasty burn marks and rendering them unconscious. The dragon flew back to Marina and came around her in a protective crescent shape. Marina lifted her hands to the sky and ten soldiers made of fire emerged from the ground. She put her hand forward and the soldiers ran forth. Not only burning everything in there path, but harming soldiers that where in their way. Half of the crew ran for cover like the pathetic whimps they where, the others stood their ground in pure bravado. Only to be hurt and burned.

Marina was having a very nice day…

**Zuko's POV**

I awoke at around four. Morning amnesia took me for a moment but then I remembered. I found something besides a mask in Marina's chest. I lifted up my mattress and searched for it. And there it was…

Marina's Diary

She would have to kill me for this but I didn't care! It would be fun while it lasted. Hey, maybe her mood swings would even work to my advantage this time. I opened it and began flipping through the pages. He stopped on one.

_Dear Diary_

_I found out I was pregnant today and I am going to kill Zuko. I can't believe that fucker for getting me pregnant! He is such a little asshole! Don't ask me why I love him because I can't really tell you._

_Love ME!_

Ok. At least she loves me… Let's try the first page…

_Dear Diary_

_I am seven today. My daddy gave me this diary as a present. He's a water bender and he's really kind. My daddy says he named me cuz my Mommy doesn't want me. She's a fire bender. I am happy with my daddy. Mommy was mean to me. She was always mean but Daddy loved her. Daddy loves me too. He says that when he first saw me when I was born, He loved me like he had known me forever. Well, that's all for today._

_Love ME_

That explains a lot… I skipped through the pages. I came to a page a few seconds latter that was wrinkled. It looked like water had been spilled on it. The text was smudged and hard to make out.

_Dear Diry_

_Tody it has been a moth since I got yu. I have been hidein all day. Fire bendrs came to my vilace and killed a lot of pepl. They klled Daddy too, I miss him alredy. Mommy wa with the Fir benders and is looking for m. Daddy, befo he died, instuctd me to go hide. I have ben crying ever since. I loved Dddy very much but now hes gone. I will rite more later._

That was the last of the wet looking part of the page. The rest I could read clearly.

_Mommy found me. She grabbed my wrist and made me come with her. She said that I had to come with her and I could never come back here. After I was put on the big boat they burned the village and left. I can't ever come back… But I swear I will make Mommy pay._

_Love, ME_

Wow, I didn't think that Marina ever cried before in her life… Well, I guess that might even crack someone as tough as Marina. I flipped to the next page.

_Dear Diary_

_I am nine now. Sorry I could not write for a while. Mother made me come to the fire nation and live with her. I HATE HER! Some strange things happened today._

_Love, ME_

Okay… Next page.

I skipped to a page that had a familiar date on it…

_Dear Diary_

_Zuko, was challenged by his on FATHER to a fire duel! It was outrageous! My god damned mother stood in the crowd near me and that son of a bitch, Zhao! We always pulled pranks on that BASTERD! Anyway, this is what happened. Zuko was badly burned on the face by his father…_

**Flashback**

"ZUKO!" Marina yelled running to his side.

He lay on the ground with a bad burn mark on his eye. He was unconscious from the pain.

"Who is that?" The fire lord demanded.

"That is the water bender girl, Marina." A soldier said.

"Water bender? Well, it looks as though she is no threat here." He said.

Marina shook Zuko trying to wake him up.

"C'mon, wake up." She whispered franticly.

"You monster! How could you do such a thing to your own flesh and blood?" Marina yelled up at the man.

"Silence, girl." He commanded.

"UP YOURS FAT ASS!" She yelled in fury.

"Guards! Take this girl to the dungeon and keep her there until she learns respect!" The fire lord commanded.

Two soldiers came and grabbed her arms and lifted her to her feet.

"Let me GO!" She yelled in protest.

"What are you gonna do about it, _little girl_?" One of them said smugly.

They began to carry her off.

"Zuko!" She yelled fighting the soldiers grip.

She was too weak and they where able to hold her even though she resisted, kicked and fought.

Marina finally broke down and started screaming at the top of her lungs, SO hard her eyes squinted shut. The two soldiers standing next to her fell to the ground with blood leaking out the sides of there heads. Their brains had been blown up from the inside.

The crowd gasped.

She smirked evilly and turned to the Fire lord. A ball of fire emerged from her hand and she pushed it forward towards him. He blocked the attack.

"How?" He asked. "What are you?"

"I'm a little girl…" She said.

She picked the unconscious prince up and flew into the air, fire balls from the soldiers coming at her but she blocked it with a physic energy shield. She flew to the nearest medical center and brought Zuko in…

**End flashback**

… _The doctors said the wound would leave a scar. I'm just glad he's ok. _

_Love, ME_

I was shocked. I could not believe what actually happened after I got my scar… It was horrible. And Marina, what about her? I couldn't go on… Wait, yes I could…

This page was written in red ink…

_Dear Diary_

_My mother killed my loving father. And I killed her; she was a fool to be so evil. Now I am evil because of her… She will burn in hell but that will not bring father back and it won't undo my life. I wish I had never been born. I would have never had to live such a terrible life, and Zuko would not have a scar to remind him… I taught him my father's kindness and he spoke out because of it. I am a thief, murderer, disgrace, and an abomination. My parents should have had an abortion before I even walked this earth. I will not hold it against my father. But my mother, I wish I could have done more to her to make her feel my pain._

That page was the worst of all. It tore me up inside. She has to be tough to survive this. I felt like thronging up and I only read this. Marina is a strong, beautiful, multi-talented girl, she deserves better than this. Marina is unbelievable, she's… Incredible to do this and move on… I know I never could have. I was banished from my country and scarred on the outside. Now I know I have NOTHING to complain about.

(FMO speaks… "Ok, yeah. I know it is boring, dramatic yadda yadda. But it will get better. I PROMISE! No flames or else you shall feel MARINA'S RATHE!" FMO has spoken…)

("P.s. I don't like constructive criticism that much either, IF YOU WANNA WRITE SOMETHING SOME WAY. YOU WRITE A STORY! Because, what I've noticed is that most of the people who write 'constructive' CRITISIUM don't have any stories. Why? Because If YOU like a story than YOU tell that person how to make it 'better'. Well here's an idea. Take your criticism, shove it up your ASS and slit your FUCKIN WRISTS!")

I was tired of reading these so he decided to skip to the most resent entry.

_Dear Diary_

_Uh! I can't believe Zuko left me to the stupid fuckin music night all alone! Dammit! It was so boring! The worst part is: HE HASN'T FUCKING PROPOSED YET! I mean, is he going to show up with the avatar and an unmarried girlfriend holding his child? Uh, STUPID! He should REALLY propose, like, NOW!_

_Love, ME_

I never though about that, what will happen when he shows up with his child and Marina? She was banished too so, does it even apply to her? UHG! HEADACHE!

Wait, if they get married they could BOTH come home. He's the prince so he would be fire lord, she would be fire lady. He would get his nation, a child and Marina. But, would she WANT to come back. Well, she doesn't exactly have the most amiable memories of that place, but with her as Lady she could execute people who displeased her and maybe even a little 'hands on' help in that. Infect, she could kill many and it would be perfectly legal. She would have a ball as fire lady. And we could stop this damn war! I'm sure she, apparently being a water bender, wouldn't want the nation of her father to be killed by her mother's nation. It would be a… Repetitive situation for her.

That was it; they would marry and be happy.

Just then, who would walk in but Marina, who immediately took note of the diary I held in my hands… I-was-SCREWD!

"First of all, thank you for what you did after I dueled my father. Second, I would love to marry you." I said.

"what?"

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**O.o! Nice LOOOONG chappie! Wada ya think of it. NO FLAMES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISUM OR MARY SUE CALLING! Thank you. (Passes around goodie bags)**

**Ok, now I'm gonna do that thing where I answer the reviews…**

AnGeLiCBeAtOfAnAnGeL: Thanks for reading, and your story KICKS ASS!

PRINCE ZUKO'S GALPAL: YEAH! You guys FUCKIN ROCK! Push thouse bitches and whores into muddholes ALL OF THAM! Thanks for reviewing and reading. Yay for YOU!(Appluse)

Hiko-chan: Here ya go... Lol! Ty!

xxmango: I loved that line too! Thank you much!

Sirius: YEAH! AANG FANS SHALL DIE! Thanks for your kind review.

Keep reviewin or NO CHAPPIES! Flames DONT COUNT! You flame YOU DIEEE!


	11. WTF?

**FMO: Ok, I don't own anything, OK. GEZZE. Newho, Sry, My computer crashed and I lost everything and I mean EVERTHING, Not having a good week, OK. GET OFF MY BACK and review you review less people! OK OK OK ! AHHHHHH!**

**Zuko and Marina: This is the girl controlling our lives. (We're doomed)**

**Aang: That's nothing, she has a grudge against me!**

**Katara: Yea, Aang IS screwed.**

**Sokka: Yup…**

**Momo: SWEEK!**

**Peach: DON'T EAT ME!**

**Bob The builder: CAN WE FIX IT?  
**

**Marina blows up Bob the Builders brain.**

**Marina: WEDDINGS!**

**Zuko: I WANNA GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY!**

**FMO: Me too!**

**Aang: WHEEEEE! (Does the air scoter)**

**FMO shoots Aang in the face.**

**FMO: (holds gun to everyone's face) WE'RE GETTING ON WITH THE STORY!**

**  
On with the story**

**Zuko's POV**

Two months passed and the wedding crap was set up. Apparently Uncle had been planning this day… forever. So, well, let's say that I'm refusing to wear a tuxedo…

"Zuko, are you positive you don't want to wear the tuxedo I picked out for you?" Iroh asked me.

"YES!" I said a FINAL time. "I am not wearing your fucking-"

"Watch your tongue, Zuko." Iroh warned.

Suddenly, an anvil fell from nowhere right onto Iroh's foot.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCKING CRAP! THIS IS LIKE FUCKING FUCKED UP! WHERE DID THAT FUCKING SHIT COME FROM?" Iroh screamed at the top of his lungs.

After a long long long LONG laugh, I stopped and finished preparing myself for the commitment, I mean wedding.

I went out on deck, everything was set up and there was even a priest out there… Which was kind of creepy? I mean, where had he been for the past two years? Well anyway. Marina was… well, she was somewhere. So an organ guy saw me and began playing, apparently I was supposed to go out or something. So I began walking.

Well, good thing that is what I was supposed to do, or else I would be as embarrassed as shit.

So, once I got up to the alter, the music started playing that song, you know, the song. The song, the wedding song, it goes like DO DO DODO DO DO DODO DO DO DO DOOOOOODO DO DO DODO DO. That one. Then Marina came out wearing a blue wedding dress and looked at me like I'm crazy in my armor. She walked down the isle. So, um, I dunno, the wedding went on…

"Dearly annoyed at this wedding," The priest began "we are gathered here today to watch to stupid teenagers commit for a lifelong session of TORTURE! Now, let's just skip right to the point. Does Prince Zuko take this Fugly Slut to be his wife, of cores he does. Ok, Fugly slut. Do you take him for your husband?"

"What do you mean 'Fugly Slut'?" Marina screamed.

"Yes or no, bitch!"

"Fine! I take him as a husband! Happy!" She yelled in frustration.

"P-A-R-Tay!" The priest screamed.

Suddenly the deck flipped over revealing like, party stuff.

"Isn't that a realativleghyiftyvghhjk impossibiliftyvghj?" The science guy you can never understand said.

Marina shoved him off deck and began to dance. And all the men on the ship where happy because they had lots n' lots of BEER!

A few hours later everyone was either drunk or tired. One guy barfed then fell flat on his face and the 15 1/3 foot tall wedding cake was gone. Well, the frosting was. The bread part nobody gave a shit about. And five guys sat in a circle sniffing a sharpie.

All was right with the world.

Then the unexpected just HAD to happen!

A fire nation ship came out of absolutely NOWHERE! And fire nation soldiers began to board. About six of them went to the sharpie and half went to the beer, but the loyal few stayed obediently like frigging dogs and waited for their leader to board. And guess who!

"Zhao!" Zuko spat as if it were a curse.

"Ah, Zuko. I see you and your men are working hard." He said glancing at the cake, sharpie snifters and drunkards.

Luckily Marina had gotten tired, changed into her water tribe smock because she liked to sleep in it and was safely tucked away downstairs. Or so I thought.

She burst through the door and screamed. "What the hell is going on up here?"

She immediately took note of the extra soldiers then Zhao.

"A water tribe wench?" Zhao laughed. "Wow. You must be completely desperate Zuko."

"What?" I screamed.

Zhao laughed and commanded his loyal (well half of it) to attack the ship for no reason.

Then to make matters worse, a huge thunder storm began instantly and… Wow we are SERIOUSLY fucked.

The waves crashed on deck and threw my and the stupider half of Zhao's crew overboard.

Marina clutched desperately at the door frame before yelling, "Dude! Where the fuck did this storm come from"

Another wave came and Zhao, his crew, uncle and Marina braced ourselves.

I closed my eyes expecting it to be horrible but I only got splashed a little but kept my eyes closed.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself.

Then I heard Marina's scream and opened my eyes only to see a flash of blue fall over the edge of the ships railing. Zhao and his crew where quick to scramble off my ship and go onto their own hoping they could get themselves to safety… Those cowardly basterds.

"Marina?" I called and raced to the edge of the ship as Zhao sailed away.

I saw a female head come up for air. "Zuko?" Marina asked before another wave dragged her down.

"Marina!" I yelled.

"Zuko!" She yelled back.

"MARINA!"

"ZUKO!"

"Sponge Bob" A talking sponge said as it briefly came out of the water then dived back in.

Then Marina went back underwater and I didn't see her come back up.

"She's gone?" I asked in disbelief.

**

* * *

**

**Marina's POV**

I washed up on the shore of a frozen place and immediately recognized it.

"Home… The north pole." I stammered.

I got to my feet and realized I could barely stand.

"Dammit all!" I cursed under my breath.

I finally got up and began to walk, when suddenly I felt surges of pain in my stomach. I look down to see water all over the ground under me. I screamed.

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**So, how evil am I for leaving you sprawled over the edge of a cliff? VERY EVIL INDEED! So, did you LIKE it? Or did you LOVE it? Or both? Notice im not giving you any I hate it answers so. REVIEW YOU LAZY BUMS!**


	12. Ishimaru, Death and Total randomness

**FMO: Ok lets skip right to the…**

**Sokka: FOOD!**

**Marina: Oh god… Pain! PAIN!**

**Zuko: Why am I not there?**

**FMO: Because… Now shut up so we can…**

**Marina: PAIN!**

**FMO: Your gonna have more pain if we don't get on with the story! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Marina's POV**

I was in total pain. I fell to the ground, screaming… Where the fuck is everyone?

Breath came in labored gasps and I was totally wishing for Zuko to be there or SOMETHING!

I fell to the ground as tears streamed down my cheeks. This REALLY HURT!

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath.

The last thing I saw was the shadowy form of a person before I fell into blackness…

**Zuko's POV**

I sat on deck playing my NentenDogs On the Gamboy DS. What else cold I do? I WAS BORED!

Melvin was being a dumbass and…

(FMO speaks… "What the hell are you doing?" FMO has spoken)

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? Marina is gone and so is everyone else except for uncle… I'm bored." Zuko explained.

(FMO speaks… "Why did I even go to your POV?" FMO has asked a question)

"Well you're the author Mrs. Fuckhead!" Zuko stated.

(FMO is pissed… "Your not that great yourself FuckyMcFuckfuck." FMO has spoken)

"Just… get back to marina OK?" Zuko said.

**Marina's POV**

I awoke in a melt able room. There was an old woman and a teenaged boy.

The woman had long gray hair and was wrinkly Need I say more?

The boy was tall, had spiky blonde hair and a blue headband and blue eyes, and was wearing a water tribe outfit. (Like Sokka's only cooler)

"You're a lucky girl," Said the woman. "I am Nakamura, Elder of this village. This is Ishimaru, my grandson. He found you on the outskirts of the village and carried you here."

"Uh, Hello. My name is Marina." I said. "Wait. Did you say Ishimaru?"

"Yeah, that's my name." Ishimaru said.

"Oh… My… GOD! Ishimaru, it's me. Marina, We grew up together remember?" I said.

"Marina? Is that you? Wow, I haven't seen you in forever!" He stated.

"Marina, I remember you. Your father was a great man." Nakamura said.

"So, how ya been doing?" Ishimaru asked.

"Well, I was married and… Wait a second." I said and looked down at my stomach.

"AH! I was pregnant a second ago!" I screamed.

"Oh, yea. I forgot, your baby is in the other room." Ishimaru added.

**Iroh's POV**

Mmmmm… Tea…

I sipped my jasmine tea.

"Uncle… We just lost all our men. Do you have something in that tea?" Zuko asked.

"Fhy do (hiccup) you asb that? (hiccup)" I asked.

"You've done it… You have finally become drunk off jasmine tea." Zuko said.

**Sokka's POV**

"We finally, FINALLY, make it to the north pole and Aang gets shot in the face!" I screamed.

FMO begins to make an alibi.

"I know… But at least the fire nation can't get him now." Katara said a little disanointed that no one would pay for her ale anymore.

"But now the new avatar is in the fire nation! They could just kill al of the newborns!" I said frustrated with her.

"What are the odds that they would do that?" She asked. "They don't even know that Aang is dead yet."

"How long do we have till they find out to find the new avatar? And how will we find the new avatar?" I asked.

"I see your concern but…" Katara trailed off.

I walked off leaving her there then shortly returned with a stick.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Seeing if Aang is really dead." I explained.

"Maybe the hole going straight through his head or his non beating heart isn't that much proof for you?" Katara said.

I poked Aang's corpse that had been two feet in front of us the entire time.

"He's dead." I announced.

Katara slapped a hand to her forehead.

**Marina's POV**

I looked at the tiny infant in front of me. It had a furry patch of black hair, rosy cheeks and blue eyes.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Girl" Ishimaru and Nakamura said.

"What are you gonna name her?" Ishimaru asked.

"Hmmm. I haven't thought of a name…" I admitted.

"You're joking. Nine months and you didn't think of a name?" He asked.

I nodded helplessly.

"Just give me a moment to think…" I said. "Kumiko! That's her name: Kumiko."

"What a pretty name." Nakamura said.

"So, who are you married to?" Ishimaru asked.

_A fire bending prince. _"A strong water bender." I lied.

"What's his name?"

_Prince Zuko_ "Mizu" I lied again.

I looked down at Kumiko. She'll find out eventually…

**Authors mindless ramblings…**

**No one saw anything last chapter. Nothing happened. (Looks around nervously) J-just review ok? (Runs)**


	13. I dont like whales

**FMO: FEAR THEE NOT! I HAVE NOT ABANDOND YE!**

**Marina: Uh, why the hell are you talking that way?**

**Sokka: smile**

**Katara: Ok, what are you SO happy about?**

**Sokka: I did that princess from the North Pole**

**Katara: Isn't she dead… sad: I was gonna do Aang but he's dead… I wonder…**

**Sokka: EW! Katara that's sick!**

**Katara: You did it**

**Sokka: …… Uhhhhhh, BYE**

**FMO: What the fuck?**

**Marina's POV**

"How have I not noticed this?" Marina said looking at the sparkling utopia that was half melted from attack called the North Pole.

"Yea what's with that?" Ishimaru asked.

"It's because FMO didn't see the season finale thing before she wrote the last chapter." Nakamura guessed.

"And you're telling me that there was this HUGE attack and I couldn't hear it because my baby was screaming louder." Ishimaru and Nakamura nodded at Marina.

"You missed out! It was all like BRVOOOOOOOOOOOM BAM- EHEHEHEHEH- WHOSH- BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAM! ZYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMABOOM! And that's what went down." Ishimaru said.

"You just made the baby cry." Marina said with her infant bawling its eyes out in her arms. "And you made all of that up."

"None of those are even words." Nakamura added.

"Uhhhhhh, BEWARE!" Ishimaru ran off, falling off a cliff, landing in a pool of water, getting swallowed by a whale, and shot out of its spout and… I am so insane tonight.

"Ooooooooooooooooookiedokie… Right then… Uh, you better fish him out." Marina said to Nakamura.

"He always does this…" Nakamura commented getting out her net.

**Sokka's POV**

(_Thinking in ITALICS! _ Speaking and other crap, normal)

"We should get looking for the new avatar." Katara said.

What Sokka heard…

"_Meat Fish, Food, Dinner, Lunch!"_

"Ok." Sokka Agreed.

"Let's go." Katara said.

"_Bacon!"_

"Sounds good." Sokka said.

"You have to drive appa!" Katara commanded.

"_Appa is made out of rock candy!"_

"Got it!" Sokka said.

"One more thing you have to do for me." Katara insisted.

"_I want you to _do – me_"_

"WHAT THE FUCK! KATARA! SICKO!" Sokka ran off, falling off a cliff, landing in a pool of water, getting swallowed by a whale, and shot out of its spout and… I am so insane tonight. Wait, didn't that JUST happen…

"We've got another one!" An elderly woman yelled to a vaguely familiar face.

A cool blonde kid was fished out of the water with Sokka. Katara was confused.

"Ugh, another idiot." Marina said.

"Do I know you?" Katara asked.

**DUN DUN DUN! OooooooooooOOOooOO! Katara and Sokka meet, MARINA! soap opera gasp I haven't abandoned my story and stuff… I have some good news and some bad news! **

**Crowd: What's the good news!**

**FMO: I'm gonna write another story!**

**Crowd: What's the bad news?**

**FMO: There is only one chapter left in this story…**

**Crowd: NO! WE LOVE YOU! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**FMO: I LUV U TO! So REVIEW!**

**Crowd: Hypnotized… We will…**


	14. Poor Zuko

**FMO: Sorry for the no updates... Both writer's block and not haveing word installed on Mr. computer crash-a-lot**

**Computer: (evilness)**

**Marina: (tired) Will you get on with the fucking story? Im so tired from all the re-writes of this chapter!**

**FMO: Not yet, we haven't finished the pre-chpter chat**

**Marina: WHAT THE... Fine, Im takeing a vacation! No more chapters, no more Sokka, no more baby. Just me and stress free nothingness! You freaks may be able to handle this but I'm an OC, Im not used to this!**

**Sokka: Im not a! Nevermind...**

**FMO: HOW THE FUCK CAN WE DO THE FINAL CHAPTER WHICH I HAD PLANNED OUT WITHOUT YOU! YOU HAVE TO KILL SOKKA! KILLLLLLL!**

**Sokka: Why do you hate me!**

**FMO: I cant kill him by myself! Oh wait... I CAN!**

**Sokka: GAH! (runs)**

**Marina: I am sooooo outta here... (leaves)**

**FMO: But this is the final chapter! Fine! I'll have it your way and give you a vacation but you better be ready by next chapter! Bitch...**

**Katara: Sooo, does this mean the pre-chapter chat is done?**

**Start chapter**

**Zuko's POV since Marina's on vacation**

I was walking in circles and letting my bored mind wander as the boreing chapter went on. Uncle being the ginius he is dropped my Nentendo DS in the ocean so i really had nothing to do.

Iroh walked up to me, probobly going to suggest i do something stupid or say sorry again. I ignored him and walked by.

"Zuko, I have news for you." Said Iroh. "The avatar is dead!"

I twitched for a few secconds. Then I looked back to Iroh with a I-will-kill-you-if-this-is-a-lie type look and then screamed to the heavens:

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'THE AVATAR IS DEAD!"

I was litaraly fumming. I could hardly see Iroh with all the smoke in the room.

"Now there is no way I can get back home! EVER! I have to live on this ship! FOREVER!" I yelled.

"Zuko, calm down. You still have a chance to marry someone." Iroh explained.

"There are two problems with that: One, No girl would want almost bald scar-boy as their husband, unless they where desprate. And two where would I find anyone to marry, I cant just walk up, grab some elegable girl and force her to marry me!" I explained.

Iroh and i shared looks for a few minutes.

"I WONT do that just to get home!"

We looked at eachother for a few mor minutes before both yelling to the captain:

"Stop at the nearest harbor!"

The captain looked at us strangely then plotted a corse for the nearest harbor.

**At the nearest harbor**

"Welcome to Woman free Island!" A beach dude said running up to the new ship in the harbor.

"There are women on this island right?" I asked skepticaly.

"Didnt you hear me. 'Woman Free Island!' DUH!" The beach dude said.

"Kill someone, I'm going to KILL SOMEONE!" I thought aloud.

Withought thinking I scorched the Beach dude untill he was a pile of ash at my feet.

"CAPTAIN! NEXT HARBOR!" I yelled running to the boat before someone noticed and came after me.

The captain sighed and plotted the corse for another harbor.

**Harbor number 2**

A hot woman ran up to the new ship in the harbor.

"Hi! Welcome to the All-Woman Island!" She greeted. "OMG! Your a guy! No one here has seen a guy in 25 years!"

"Hey, Wanna marry me?" Zuko said cheerfuly runing up next to the hot woman.

"Um, NO WAY!" She said. "Im les, so is everyone else here."

"kill Kill KILL!" I said.

I scorched the woman to a pile of ash and got back on the ship.

"CAPTAIN! NEXT HARBOR!"

The captain glared at me then ploted a corse for another harbor.

**Third time usualy works!**

We came to a market place type harbor. All sorts of Trades where all over the place.

"This looks good." I said to myself.

Iroh and I went down to the marketplace. Iroh, being weird like he was, went off looking at every antiqe and shiny thing on the harbor.

I went looking for the nearest acceptable girl.

_too fat..._

_too skinny..._

_too ugly..._

_too mutant..._

_too... she looks nice._

"exuse me." I said coming up to the girl.

She turned around. There was a huge wart on her cheek, it moved!

"GAH!" I ran away.

I ran by a beautiful girl and stopped in my tracks.

I grabbed her, put a hand over her mouth and ran.

"Hey get back here!" A large angry man yelled after me.

I ran faster. I saw Iroh and as I passed grabbed his sleve and urged him to run.

We got on the ship!

"CAPTAIN-" But before I could finish the sentince the captain Started swearing, jumped out a window and swam away.

"CRAP!"

The big angry man grabbed the beautiful girl away from me and...

**10 minutes later**

I lay brused on the deck, twitching and cussing.

This was not a fun day...

**Author's mindless rambleings...**

**There ya have it, another chapter and thanks to marina, another chapter after that! Reveiw or die!**


	15. The one chapter TO RULE THEM ALL

**Marina: (smiles) vacation FUN!**

**FMO: … right. So this is for sure the last chapter!**

**Zuko: THANK GOD! I was stuck with THAT (points to marina) FOR 14 CHAPTERS!**

**Marina: (glare)**

**FMO: Zuko doesn't like me very much right now so on with the chapter…**

**Chapter: (begins)**

Marina stared at Sokka.

"I KNOW YOU!" She screamed.

"DO I KNOW YOU?" He screamed back.

"I remember you your that one guy!"

"Who the hell are YOU?"

"I REMEMBER!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

"I REMEMBER YOU NOW!"

"WHATS GOING ON?" Katara yelled.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere; a man named Sam ran past flailing his arms going WHODLEODLEODLEODLEOOO!

… I mean uh, Ishimaru Said "Who are these people?"

Sam goes 'awww' disappointedly and walks off.

… Awkward…

So anyways, Marina is currently in a hard predicament. Whatever predicament means, I should check on Google. What why am I writing this like I would in a diary… witch I don't have… one of those things…

**-With Zuko and Iroh-**

"Ow, ow, OWWWWWWW!" Iroh was putting ointment on the many cuts on Zuko's face. Zuko was not happy.

"Uncle, IM FINE!" He yelled.

"Well you shouldn't be so mean about it…" Iroh huffed.

Zuko glared.

"This sucks…" Zuko said to himself.

"Do I get to captain the ship?" Iroh asked.

"Since when do you need my permission?" Zuko asked.

"since when are you a basterd."

"What was that?" Zuko asked

"NOTHING." Iroh went to captain the ship…

**-3 hours later-**

"Why are we still standing here?"

Marina stared at Sokka and Katara.

Then a fire nation boat crashed into the ice 5 feet from where they where standing.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE STRUSTED YOU WITH A BOAT!" Zuko yelled at Iroh.

Iroh glared.

"What's with Iroh, He's all OOC." Marina asked.

"MARINA!"

"ZUKO!"

Crowd gaps.

"You know him?" Ishimaru asks.

"Yea, he's my husband." Ishimaru passes out with shock… For no reason but the authoresses enjoyment.

"Well this is awkward." Katara said.

Sokka shook Ishimaru to wake him up. He opened his eyes, jumped up and screamed. "CAN'T YOU GUYS UNDRSTAND IM STRAIGHT NOW!"

"Raise your hand if this is creepy." Marina said raising her hand.

Sokka, Katara and Zuko put their hands in the air.

"Excellent." Everyone put their hands down.

"Iroh, why didn't you put your hand up?" Zuko asked.

"… No reason." Shifty eyes.

"HEY MARINA'S BABY IS THE NEW AVATAR!" Nakamura shouted.

"Uh, No you crazy psycho." Marina said.

"Then who's the avatar" Sokka asked.

"IT WAS ME ALL ALONG!" Zuko air bended his way to the ground.

And then Marina was like 'WTF', and then they where all like 'WTF!', and then the whole world was like 'WTF!'

"And Marina, I'm sorry I read your diary." Zuko said.

Marina burst out in laughter. "That wasn't MY diary! That was Iroh's!"

"Well that's a relief- Wait, WHAT?"

**The end**

**Well, Hope you liked the most random thing ever written. I'm just gonna leave the rest you your sick minds OK? Enjoy crap and… Yeah.**


End file.
